As long as you're here
by Mishamigooo3
Summary: High school Is kind of like hell for sam Winchester bullying leads to depression that lead to meds and therapy. Sam has trouble finding himself but thanks to one boy, things start to look okay for him even when the worst does happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

School was never an easy place for sam Winchester. He was the smartest in his class, wore glasses had braces and of corse to top it all off he had a very tall awkward body. His only two friend were Castiel Novak and Charlie Bradbury, both also included in the "loser" category. Charlie was a complete nerd, she was all about comic con, her LARP world, video games and most of all Harry Potter. Castiel on the other hand was art geek who couldn't be separated from his sketch pad to save his life. But Sam couldn't have asked for better friends... They may have just sat inside played video games and study on there free time but they were there for him and all he had.

This year, they started 9th grade. Freshman, of corse all sam could think about was the bully's who went up to high school last year leaving sam to only deal with the ass hats in his grade, but in less then a month he is going to have to face them.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled completely throwing sam of his train of thought and startling him more then it would have a normal person but do to his past incidents, he tends to be a bit jumpy.

"What do you want?" Sam replied clearly being annoyed.

"Are you coming or what? The mall closes in an hour and we need to get a move on kiddo" dean liked to take sam out every year right before school started to buy him some close with the little money he earned working at Bobby's auto shop because they both knew there dick of a dad wasn't going to, considering he spent all his money on Beer and food for himself not even thinking to look after his own damn kids.

"Yea yea I'm coming hold on" sam was practically dancing trying to get his lanky legs into his jeans while also rushing to not piss of his older brother.

Dean was the complete opposite of sam. He was the best wrestler there school had to offer, he was attractive and believe it or not he was very popular. Most people avoided pushing sam around fearing his older brother and his best friend Benny who was completely huge, but they didn't seem to phase Crowley and Dick. All sam could think was who would chose to call them selves Dick when he could just go with his full name Richard. It baffled him. But it's not like he could ever ask him, the kid would practically kill him. He got a brake from them in 8th grade when they went up to high school but that unfortunately is where sam would be headed.

"Sammy! Let's go! What are ya doin up there jackin off?" Dean was such a smart ass it made sam want to smite him.

"Shut up dean Im Right here" he Said coming down the stairs so fast he almost tumbled down instead.

Dean drove a black Chevy Impala 67, which he considered his baby. Sam was always worried he was going to sit down in it wrong and dean would shoot him.

"So Sammy, you excited to be joining me up at the high school" deans smirk made Sams blood boil and he couldn't stand deans sarcastic tone that he used all the time.

"Yeah sure" he could help but breath out a little half laugh, because honestly dean knew the answer to that question all to well.

"Listen to me Sammy, if they touch you I will rip there lungs out, and don't you think for a second that I will hesitate while doing so!" Of corse before sam even had the time to reply to that, dean flipped on the radio and "back in black" by AC/DC was playing so loud that he didn't even bother trying to reply.

Sam had about enough if deans loud rock music and switched the station to what ever came on and what he thinks was Elvis started playing. 'Must be an old person station' he thought to him self right before dean punched him in the leg, glared while turn the station back and finishing with,

"House rules Sammy, Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cakehole!" Typical comment coming from dean considering he was a great big bag of dicks 85% of the time.

They pulled in to the mall parking lot and got out heading for the door when suddenly dean screamed so unnecessarily loud at his friend who was exiting the mall,

"BENNY!"

"Would ya look who it is! Dean and the little devil!" Benny referred to him as 'the little devil' every time he saw him because they took sam tricker-treating one year when he was 12 and one of the houses they went to had a man dressed as satan waiting at the door and sam screamed so loud when the man jumped out at him, dropped his candy, and the asshole of a man was so amused he started chasing him, Sammy ran so far and by the time they found him tricker treating was over and sam was drenched in his own pee, because yes, you guessed it, he peed himself.

"Hi Benny." Sam didn't really like Benny because of that nick name, it pissed him off.

"You know Sammy when I started 9th grade I got to make out with Bella Cohan my first day, in the janitors closet, high school ain't that bad brother!" Benny didn't get that sam wasn't popular the way he was through out school, so of corse sam wasn't going to be making out with any hot chicks his first day.

"Don't call me Sammy. It's sam." Was all he had to say

They walked into one of the department stores that had plenty of Sams favorite things, plaid shirts.

"Can I help you guys find anything" the kid who worked there couldn't be much older then sam, he was quite short with dirty blond hair and a smirk that reminded him much of deans, he also was holding a red lollipop that sam though he shouldn't be eating when he talked to customers but that's not what caught Sammy's attention, nope it was those eyes. The were golden like the sun shining through a bottle of whiskey. They were the most beautiful eyes sam had ever seen. And this kid standing in front of him who couldn't be any older then 17 was actually very attractive but no, before Sams thoughts drifted any farther he mentally slapped himself because he may be a looser and a nerd but he is most certainly not gay or attracted to men in any way, but this guy standing there waiting for his reply who's name was Gabriel according to his name tag made him feel a weird tingly feeling and he didn't like it. He was so deep in thought that he dropped his coffee that they had gotten from Starbucks only minutes before, all over himself and got some on Gabriel. Typical.

"Oh my gosh I'm-i-uh I'm sorry i didn't mean to here I'll just uh" he made an attempt to pick it up while also burning his hand on the hot coffee realizing it was liquid and he wasn't going to have any luck picking it up, so instead, he dared to make eye contact with the clearly piss off employee.

"Well shit kid I just got these shoes.!" He used a strange tone of voice and sam couldn't even tell if he was pissed at him or not. "But it's cool I'll just uh go get some towels and we can clean this up!" He said it with his lollipop jammed into the Side if his cheek so he was barely understandable but to Sams surprise gabriel looked up and gave him a friendly almost to friendly to the point it looked sarcastic smile. So with that he turned around grabbed dean and bolted out of the store with no explanation other then.

"Let's go. Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was now only 1 week till school and sam couldn't stop thinking about that boy with the beautiful eyes, also he could stop trying to avoid the fact that he was attracted to a guy. He's always been into girls he had liked a girl in his class for as long as he could remember, her name was Jess, Jessica Moore and she had the most beautiful blonde hair and sweetest smile, but Gabriel made him forget all about her and that had never happened before. His thought were then interrupted by a phone call.

"Charlie hey!" Charlie always called sam when she need to vent and they started high school in a week so of corse she was in need of the boys advice. But school wasn't the problem this time, to Sams surprise, she was crying to a point he couldn't understand her.

"Hey hey hey Charlie slow down I can't understand you!"

"Sam she broke it off..." Charlie had been in a relationship with one of the girls in 10th grade for 7 months now, her name was Dorothy and Charlie believed she was madly In love so to here her news made sam quite upset.

"what! Why?!"

"Well you know how she was suppose to come out to her dad this week well she did and it didn't go well so she broke it off! She just ended it that bitch!" Charlie was the kind of person who didn't really act hurt or sad she got pissed, very pissed, she had quite the temper.

"Well maybe you will meet some one new when we start school, gosh Charlie i don't know I'm so bad at this whole comforting thing" and that was true, he never knew what to say when Charlie cried.

"Sam it's okay I'm just going to go sleep away my pain and die!" She also had a thing for being very over dramatic.

"Charlie you're not going to die, now remember if you need me just call!"

"thanks Sammy, see ya Monday!" Before he could reply the phone call had ended, she did that a lot, she freaked out and then she would be okay and calmed down with in minutes, it confused sam but after being friends with her for so long he got use to it. Also he couldn't believe that Dorothy would end things like that. There had to be more to it then that and he knew the both of them to well to not be aware of that. There were so many thought going through his head that he Decided a nap was what he needed as well.

School was a stressful thought. Sam had no idea what to expect, did Crowley and Dick find a new victim to bully, or were they counting the days till school just to screw around with sam. Either way that didn't mean he wouldn't run in to new bullies... Of corse he would he's a complete nerd, and there wasn't any hiding that.

Only 5 days, 5 days till he had to face them. It's not like they mildly bullied him either, they were cruel to him, they physically beat him, they threw food at him and it was just awful.

"Sammy come here" the last thing sam felt like doing was getting up and going down to see dean but if he didn't dean wouldn't shut up.

"What do you what?"

"Me and Benny are going out to eat wanna come?" Sam didn't really feel like going but he also didn't feel like searching his house for something to eat, so he decided to go.

*the other day*

Of corse Gabriel would be called into work on his day off. It was his last off day before starting at his new school and he really wanted a day to just relax. Moving in with his cousin was weird. Him and Castiel were never very close but he had no were else to go. His mother was unstable after his father left them and her drinking was as bad as ever. So him, Michael and Lucy went to stay with their cousins Cas and Balthazar, although Michael was certainly old enough to live on his own, but he didn't feel right leaving his brothers on there own with family they weren't at all close to.

"Headed to work cas!" Gabriel moved In at the beginning of July and had been there for almost 2 months now. He got a job at a local department store pretty fast because Michael being 27 and already owning a company which he employed his family at, means he had a lot of experience all though he was only 17.

"Alright, I won't be here when you get back, I have a thing with Charlie tonight, bye!"

his shift started at 11 and there wasn't a single customer till nearly 1. A very tall boy who looked around castiel's age walked in with two other boys and he caught Gabriel's attention quite fast, the kid was clearly a nerd, he had braces an glasses and what quite lanky but there was something about him that wouldn't let gabe take his eyes off of him, he wasn't ugly, not even close, there was something cute about how nerdy this kid was, so cute that gabe nearly forgot his job!

"Can I help you guys find anything?" Of corse he sounded like an idiot. His voice cracked and this kid must have noticed, to make it worse he just stood there and starred at him for a good 15 seconds before his coffee fell out of his hand and all over gabes shoes and the guys pants.

"Oh my gosh I'm-i-uh I'm sorry i didn't mean to here I'll just uh" the kid was so flustered he actually tried picking up the spilt coffee, which gabe could help but find adorable until he realized the pissed look he had plastered on his face and the last thing he wanted to do was scare the kid off!

"Well shit kid I just got these shoes.!" He realized he shouldn't be talking to a customer with a lollipop jammed in his face but honestly, he was a bit flustered him self. He tried to make a joke about it and laugh it out but the kid seemed terrified and there wasn't much he could do. 'Shit gabe make a move!' So leaving the kid to think for a minute seemed logical so he just pretended he was like any other customer but for some reason, he wasn't.

"But it's cool I'll just uh go get some towels and we can clean this up!" He turned to head for the back and grabbed the closest cleaning supplies he could find, but when he headed out to help clean it up, he was gone, and he didn't even get his name.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry this took so long guys! My school took back my iPad and I couldn't wright! But I just got a phone and iv been righting it on here so sorry if it's a short chapter no worries they won't all be this short!**

Chapter 3

The Alarm clock that Monday morning seemed louder then any other noise in the world. Sam was reluctant to get up but he needed to shower that morning so there was no extra Time to just lay there. He was so nervous for high school, he didn't want to face his past he wanted to just stay in bed forever.

But of corse dean wasn't going to allow It.

"Rise'n shine Sammy!" Every year when the first day of school came around dean would always have the same routine. He would kick open Sams door rip his blanket off with a 'rise'n shine Sammy!" When they were a bit younger he would tickle him to but they grew out of tickle fights.

"Dammit dean I'm up!" He said while reaching for the blanket dean tore from him.

"Come on Sammy I made you some toast" dean never cooked, he tried to make an effort with sam but it never ended well.

"Wow, toast you shouldn't have" it was obvious Sam was being sarcastic.

" get up ya big moose you get to ride to school with me today in the impala and I don't want to be late"

"If anything you'll be the one to make us late"

Dean didn't reply to that because he knew it was true, he just ripped the blanket right off of Sam again and left the room.

Sam grunted as he got up off his bed, the first day was always nerve racking yet he was always a little excited to see his friends, but this year, things were different.. He's starting high school.

"Dean I'm ready let's go! I told you you'd be the one to make us late" it was typical of dean to be standing In front of the mirror for an excessive amount of time, making sure every lite detail was perfect when Sam on the other hand didn't even comb his hair, usually, since today was the first day he wanted to look a little nice especially after getting his braces off a few days earlier.

"I'm coming, I'm coming calm yourself moose boy"

"Well come a little faste-... That came out wrong" of course dean was in the other room laughing his ass off while Sam actually wanted to get to school.

They got in the impala ready to leave to pick up Benny. Dean gave him a ride most days, benny never had money for gas because he refused to get a damn job. They pulled up in front of his condo that him and his dad lived in, it was small but it worked for benny. Dean beeped the horn 4 times before benny finally came out, of corse both of them had to look good on the first day of there senior year.

"Let's go benny!" Dean yelled out at him only getting the middle finger in return from benny.

"Hey brother" benny said to dean as he entered the car.

"Hey Sammy" he said as he put his hand on Sams head and messed up his hair. Usually he wouldn't mind but he actually brushed his hair today.

"It's Sam."

The pulled up in front of the high school and sam could feel his heart beating so fast he thought it might burst out of his chest. He got out of the car and looked for Castiel and Charlie where they agreed to meet that day. They were there... But so was Gabriel, the beautiful boy he spilt coffee on.

"Sam!" He could hear Charlie yelling to get his attention even though it was obvious he saw them.

"Charlie cas!* he said with a smile as Charlie pulled him into a hug.

"Sam, this is Gabriel, he's my cousin and he will be staying with me for a while."

"Heya Sammy! call me gabe!" Did he not remember there little incident?

"Wait a second! Hey your the kid who spilt coffee all over my new shoes and left me with the damn mess "

"It was your store not mine" Sam didn't mean to sound like a dick but this kid made him feel all weird inside and he didn't like it, also he was just kind off naturally dickish.

"Yeah yeah I know so cassy I would say show me around but you have no damn idea where things are either"

"what grade are you in?" Sam didn't want to be stuck in any classes with this kid.

"Well I'm supposed to be in 11th but I'm not the brightest light bulb of the bunch so this will be my second time repeating 9th"

"Gabriel you are smart you just choose not to do any of your work and you skip every other day according to Michael" Castiel had to cut in with his logical side of the story.

"Michael doesn't know what he's talking about. And call me gabe cassy"

"Fine then don't call me cassy"

"What ever, so who has geometry first class" he said with another one of those odd smirks he used in the store that one day. And of course Sam would have his first class of the day with him.

"Uh I do"

"Can ya try to sound a little bit more enthusiastic Sammich! You get to spend some time with good ol'gabey!"

Great... Just what he didn't want.


End file.
